Talk:Episode 2-151/@comment-89.79.205.240-20150825083658/@comment-89.79.205.240-20150827011101
I mentioned Utpala to point that this transcendental don't have to be related to any atributes. Looks at http://kubera.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_General_Transcendental_Skills uclasiffed part, there are transcendentalls that don't require any atributess, but has some others crazy requirements (Latent force-being on the same Sura stage for 500+years). I suspect that ilussionof Leez is made by transcendental connected to light (since he was inside a city back then it can't be a skill that require "hiting" a target so it has to be two different skills) Visnu is a God so by definition he medle (and is responsible for) in everuthing that happens ;D I didn't said It was the same one that Utpala used. I only side it is similiar one so it my be possible to change how the victim looks like with this one. Actually we don't even know what was max power of Utpala Ilusion, it might have been possible for him to change physical look of tharget why not? It's just that he had no reason to do so. About Kal: Yuta is slowly loosing his conviction. He alredy decide it's ok to be in the same city as Leez, what next will they live under the same roof again? Sooner or layter he will eat her again. And if Visnu mentioned to Kal that Yuta will have some love problems just like with Yatayu and it would halp him to face his "dark" ?past?. And becouse of the power of Name they can't be togeder but she need to tell him something (after this terapeutical course with pseudo Yatayu). Maybe she is afraid that he will eat her? Actually Im making these Ideas becouse: It can't be Samhati. "She says that getting rid of Samphati was difficult, and asks him if he wants to play." and since I don't like sayig just no it's not it cuz not Im just traying to find an explanation. Kalavinka's story was made more as a joke (I don't like Visnu, he is cool but I don't like him). Kuberauniverse is a world with magic so nerly anything can be expalined it works becouse of magic. It's Currygom (and God (not Visnu!) bless her for that!) choice no folow basic laws of logic. Actually This skill can be expalined with any atrribut. I have seen it done in similiar situations with most of them in manga and anime with law od "phicics" (fact It hardly made any sense). Other possibilities" It's actually Yatayu. Uniqe transcendental "Guarding angel(evil version for psychopats with mental problems)" or something. A messege from the other side (I know Suras don't have other side Hush!) requirements? Caster has to love target. Caster has to be killed by target. Caster has to die in very paintfull way. Caster can't want to die. And maybe some others. It uses targets knowlege and help him to deal with some problems. Or it can be vengenfull "spirit" that Yatayu casted accidentally. Or it can be Sagara. She even has your beloved darkness . Sagarais responsiible for Agni's banishment, rigt? So she has to kill Bri (deall with Gandarva is alredy broken). Problems? Bri is with city walls protected by ring of fire (with Sagara don't know about). So how is she going to use Mister I Can't Tell You My Name? He can teleper through bariers so she will made him chase after her (Yatayu) skip barier then go to Bri (hardest part) while completly canceling his presence (darkness). Then she will make him use his Im a Prince of Darkness eyes on ring of fire and will try to make him kill her.It's such an awfull accident tha a bludgeon that had to be remowed by raw physical force (Rakshasha version) occupy (In illusion world) the same space as Bri (In reall world). How will this actually work? After all Sagara don't know city interiors enough to program such and ilusion and just send Yuta alone with it. Easy, She will hug him (or get a piggyback). and just cancell her presence (again darkness). As long as Yuta don't go all Prince of Darkness in front of a mirror she is safe. Now reall question how is Bri going to survive? It's easy to. Saha Oh. Hero of Willarv. Paragon of everyting that is lawfull good. For some reason he is going to use Hoti Surya (and im not going to make stories why he would have to, ok maybe I will. Asha will kill her target and he will be traying to localize her) thaen he will "sent" Agni over ther, or whats likely will use Hoti Surya Bhavati Surya to knok Yuta out of this Illusion. So Sagara will to have to go into male with Bri, but she will be somehow saved and Sagara will go mano a mano with Agni (thatarrives latly/alredy there is) with city. Samhati continue to attack. Priest candidats starts vomiting blood and colapsing/dying. Btw. Im a Nyctophill :D So I don't have anythig agains darkness if I where to describe it it's lovely and tender. Im not saying My teories about who is doing it are correct. This part is (mostly) mostly a joke. Im serious about that: It isn't Samphati doing. This transcendentall don't have to have anything with Darkness. None of the darkness trancendentalls whe saw so far have anything to do with messing up someones head Rainbow Stream, Transcendental Trap, Twelve Comeback, Hiding, Hoti Chandra, ''Bhavati Chandra, ''Violet Rain, Bloody Line; None of them has any mentall efects. At that point we don't even know if this is a transcendentall.